


A Fine Day to Forget

by GuyOfShy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: “Korra. You don’t have any idea at all what today is?”Korra frowned and brainstormed what day it could possibly be, because it definitely wasn't their anniversary; she kept track of that one, at least.





	A Fine Day to Forget

Korra stirred ever so slightly from her sleep. Her consciousness crept groggily out of the dark behind her eyes, but she kept them sealed shut. It felt early and bright… way too early to be waking up.

“Korra?”

...too early for her, at least, but Asami remained a morning riser.

“ _Korra…_ "

“Mmm?”

A hand shook Korra’s shoulder gently, but she shrugged her off as politely as she could and curled up further under the blanket and away from the sunlight.

"Korra!”

Asami gave her stubborn girlfriend's shoulder a strong shake, rocking her entire body with it before her eyes shot open and her body rocketed upwards, nearly headbutting Asami on the way.

“What?! What’s going on?”

“Nothing! Relax.” Still Korra searched the room from corner to corner in a panic, but the only thing she saw was Asami standing in front of her, already dressed and sighing at her, who finally eased up and rubbed her eyes. “Jeez.”

“Sorry… But can you blame me for being woken up so violently?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so urgent.”

“And why did you wake me up anyway?”

“Huh?”

“What do you mean, ‘huh?’”

“What do you mean, ‘What do I mean?’” Asami gawked at Korra like she was waiting for a real answer, until Korra shrugged, and Asami realized she had no idea what she was talking about. Frowning and putting her hands on her hips—never a good combination—she asked, “Seriously, Korra?”

“Just explain it to me already, will you?!”

“You don’t have any idea at all what today is?”

Today? Korra’s panic switch flipped right back on. Was… she supposed to be at an interview in the city or something? Or some kind of meeting? Korra frowned and brainstormed what day it could possibly be, because it definitely wasn't their anniversary; she kept track of that one, at least.

“Korra.” The Avatar snapped to as Asami shifted to her other leg and raised a brow. “Isn’t it your birthday today?”

“My… wait, what’s today?”

“The twenty-third.”

Korra blinked before realizing that it was, in fact, her birthday today, and before realizing that she was just staring at Asami like a total schmuck.

“Oh. I guess it is.”

Asami only sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, but just as quickly started chuckling.

“Honestly, with all the wild stuff we’ve been through in the past few months, I can't blame you for forgetting.”

Asami sat down next to Korra, taking her hand and pecking her on the cheek, which warmed rather easily. Korra couldn't help it as she recovered from her embarrassment and stumbled over Asami's sweet, summery smile.

“Yeah, it’s hard to keep track. A lot of it’s still on my mind, honestly.”

“You and me both. A giant mech with a giant laser destroying half of Republic City, opening a new Spirit Portal, and taking care of all of the citizens, and the spirits and vines…” Asami sighed, briefly dropping her smile, and her eyes to their hands. “But, on the bright side, we did start going out.”

Korra squeezed her hand, noticing her inability to mention her father. Korra thought to do it for her, but didn’t want to depart from the positive note Asami had returned to, and instead smiled at the affirmation of their relationship.

“We did. It feels like we just finished up our vacation, honestly." These last two months with Asami felt so different than any other in her life, and they were so fleeting in hindsight. “Time’s really flown by."

“Especially when you’re sleeping, huh? I’m kidding.”

“Hey,” Korra frowned, before grinning with her a moment after. She leaned in and bumped shoulders, before leaning her head on Asami’s.

“Sorry, by the way. I feel bad for waking you up on your birthday.” Asami nuzzled back and lifted her other hand to stroke through Korra’s hair.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I didn’t even know it was my birthday anyway, so no harm done.”

“Well, still.”

“So-” Korra yawned, “what time is it anyway?” She shut her eyes and stretched her arms high above her, grunting and exhaling, and looked out the window but recoiled from the glaring morning light and right back into Asami.

“A little past nine,” she chuckled. “I let you sleep in as long as I could.”

“As long as you could, huh? You want to go on another morning walk or something?”

“We can do that later, if you want, sure.”

“Oh, I see…” Korra grinned, savvying up to the fact that Asami obviously had something planned for them. Asami was already dressed up, after all… she wasn’t wearing anything too fancy, but she was clearly ready to hit the town. “Did you make some kind of early reservation for us somewhere?”

“Uh, something like that? It wasn’t my idea, but we are running a little late, so I’m going to have to ask you to come with me,” Asami said, wasting no time in pulling Korra out of bed and up with her toward the door.

“W-Wait! Don’t I need to get dressed?” Korra stumbled along in her basic, bedtime tank top and pajama pants, her bare feet hitting the wooden flooring. “Don’t I at least need my shoes?!”

“No no, it’s… a really informal thing. It’s part of your birthday, so don’t worry about it.”

“Informal?” Korra asked incredulously as she was led down the hallway. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave the island dressed like this-”

“We’re not leaving the island, Korra,” Asami said as she stopped and turned around for her.

“We’re not?”

“No,” she chuckled, amused by Korra’s fretting. “We’re just going to relax outside with some friends and family. Tenzin, Pema and the kids, Mako and Bolin, and a few other surprise guests who were able to make it this early. So relax, okay?”

“Oh. Okay, sure. Sorry.”

“What’s with you?” Asami asked, pulling Korra in and squeezing her hands, wondering why she was getting so easily worked up.

“I don’t know… Listen, I just woke up and found out that it was my birthday, okay? I thought it was going to be this big social thing that I totally wasn’t mentally or fashionably prepared for…” Korra sighed, relieved that she wasn’t going to be appearing in public in her pajamas.

“Oh, no! No way, I would never spring something huge like that on you without letting you know first.”

“I know. I’m just a little frazzled.” Korra exhaled and tried to relax, now that she knew it was just going to be her friends and family, and her girlfriend. She raised her eyes up at her then and squeezed her hand back. “Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to spend today with you?”

“I would, you big softy.” Korra giggled but Asami cut her off with a quick smooch. “Don’t worry, after this you’ll have me all to yourself today.”

“That’s all I could ask for,” Korra mumbled dreamily, leaning in to hug Asami while they had this one moment to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing a Korrasami fic for years but I could never completely convince myself that I liked them. I mean I always liked them together, but… not enough to care, if that makes sense. But I’ve finally warmed up to this ship! Better late than never.
> 
> This one had a weird inspiration: the scene in Nightmares and Daydreams from AtLA where Aang wakes Sokka up and Sokka jumps up and smashes his head into a rock. That was what I started with. Then I came up with the ending being some really specific flirty dialogue, and started writing everything around that, but realized that the dialogue made no sense at all with how I framed the story so I ended up derailing the entire thing and taking it in a different direction. But it worked out much, much better this way. This wholesome fic was way better than the joke drabble I had initially planned.
> 
> But anyway, since this is my first Korrasami fic I’d love to hear your thoughts! It's a little rough around the edges I think but I really didn't feel like working on it much more :( Thank you for reading!


End file.
